Solid freeform fabrication systems have been used to fabricate solid three-dimensional structures using a few materials. At present, the structures are either made from pre-processed materials or processed after the entire structure is made. In various applications, including the food industry, materials are sometimes required to be processed before additional layers of materials are added. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for solid freeform fabrication of edible foods.